ZwartsterLovers fanfiction/Field Guides/Personages
Heey! Ik ben ZwartsterLover en leuk dat je op deze pagina kijkt. Ik wil graag een Field Guide maken over persons in mijn fanons. Ik weet dat ik nog niet ver ben met mijn eerste fanon maar dat maakt niet uit. Ik denk eerlijk gezegd dat er toch niet zo veel informatie in voorkomt. Dusss tja, veel plezier met lezen! DonderClan personages Deze persons leggen uit: *''Hulstloof'' *''Madelief'' *''Loofpoel'' Verteller: Hulstloof Hoi, wat is er aan de hand? Oh, je wil dat ik wat vertel over de moeilijkste kant van het Clanleven? Tja, als je het echt wilt horen... Het Clanleven gaat natuurlijk niet alleen over zonneschijn. Je moet ook bereid zijn te vechten en te moorden, alleen had ik natuurlijk niet verwacht dat ik dat bij een eigen Clangenoot zou doen. Ik zal het haarfijn uitleggen; tijdens een brand zaten ik en mijn broers Leeuwvlam en Gaaiveder vast tussen het vuur. De poes Kwiklicht probeerde ons te helpen, alleen dat lukte amper. Toen kwam Aspels. Hij hielp Kwiklicht om een tak naar de veiligheid te sjouwen, zodat wij konden ontsnappen. Toen we dat probeerden, ging hij op de tak staan. Hij leek wel krankzinnig! Hij vertelde Kwiklicht hoeveel pijn hij leed. Hij had geprobeerd Vuurster te vermoorden, die gek! Hij wou ons vermoorden in het vuur, want dan zou Kwiklicht heel veel pijn lijden. Er was niks ergers voor een moeder om haar jongen te verliezen, hoe oud ze ook zijn. Kwiklicht wist hem tegen te houden door te zeggen dat het niet haar jongen waren, en niet die van Braamklauw. Aspels vond dat een mooie reden om onrust te zaaien op een Grote Vergadering. Leeuwvlam, Gaaiveder en Kwiklicht hebben hem nog heel vaak op andere gedachten proberen te brengen, maar luisteren, dat deed hij niet :[. Ik werd gedreven door woede en wanhoop, niet uit moordlust. De avond waarop de Grote Vergadering zou plaatsvinden, had ik hem vermoord. Ik heb al tegen mijn broers gezegd, die dwaas had meegesleurd moeten worden door de stroming om voor altijd te verdwijnen! Hij had alles verwoest als ie het had verteld, ik deed het voor de Clan, in SterrenClansnaam. Nou, dit was mijn verhaal. Ga maar naar Madelief, die weet vast nog wel wat te vertellen. Doei! Verteller: Madelief Goedenmiddag bezoeker, wat doe je in de kraamkamer? A, Hulstloof heeft verteld dat ik je wat zou vertellen? Brutale aap, die poes, maar ach, ik heb wel wat klaar voor je. Ik vertel je wat over de bescherming van de Clan. Nee, niet de bescherming die ik hun geef, maar de bescherming die hun mij en de rest geven. Ik kwam als halfverhongerde Eenling naar de DonderClan. Ik was bang dat de Geenharen, die ik nu Tweebenen noem, mijn drie kits zouden weghalen. Bes, Muis en Hazel waren al helemaal verhongerd en ik was bang dat ze alledrie zouden sterven. Gelukkig nam de DonderClan ze op. Ze noemden mijn kittens Beskit, Muiskit en Hazelkit. Eerst wist ik niet zeker of ik wel in die Clan wou horen. Ik werd getraind door Wolkstaart in vechten, hij liet me allemaal lastige bewegingen zien. Hij is echt een vechtersbaas! Ken je Wolkstaart? Hij is een stevige langharige witte kater met klauwen die glinsteren als de volle maan en hij had vriendelijke bleke blauwe ogen. Na een paar keer trainen wist ik het zeker: ik was verliefd op hem. Toch zag ik dat hij echt van Lichthart hield. Ik heb meerdere keren overwogen om de Clan te verlaten, bijvoorbeeld na de dassenaanval. De wetenschap dat Wolkstaart niet van mij hield, speelde daar een beetje in mee. Nadat Beskit een deel van zijn staart had verloren, ging ik weg, maar Wolkstaart en Braamklauw haalden me over terug te gaan. Ik heb er nooit spijt van gehad. Mijn kittens kregen goede mentoren. Muispoot werd een een goede vriend voor alle andere leerlingen, Hazelpoot was vrolijk en leerde snel, en Bespoot trainde het hardst van allemaal om een goede krijger te worden. Nadat ze hun krijgersnamen kregen- Besneus, Hazelstaart en Muissnor- werd ik zwanger van Spinloper. We kregen twee kits, Rozenkit en Paddekit, die nu Rozenblad en Paddestap heten. Maar we zijn uit elkaar gegaan toen hij bekendmaakte dat hij geen vader wou zijn. Ik was zo ''woedend! Maar later hebben we het bijgelegd. We hebben weer kittens gekregen, de drie sterke DonderClanleerlingen op dit moment: de nieuwsgierige Spikkelpoot, de kalme Bloempoot en de betrouwbare Beekpoot. Ik word beschermt door de Clan. Ze hebben altijd voor mijn kits gezorgd, en tot het moment dat ik me in de SterrenClan zal voegen zal ik een moeder voor zijn voor iedereen in de DonderClan. Dat is mijn taak hoe ik de Clan kan dienen. Verteller: Loofpoel ''(binnenkort)